militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andriy Kozhemiakin
|birth_place = Odessa, Soviet Union (now Ukraine) |death_date = |death_place = |party = All-Ukrainian Union "Fatherland" |spouse = Nataliya |children = daughter Daria, son Ruslan |alma_mater = Taras Shevchenko National University of Kyiv |awards = Order of Danylo Halytsky Medal "For Irreproachable Service" III Class |allegiance = Soviet Union Ukraine |branch = Soviet Navy Security Service of Ukraine |serviceyears = 1986–1988 (Black Sea Fleet) 1988–1991 (KGB) 1991–2006 (Security Service) |rank = Lieutenant General | office1 = People's Deputy of Ukraine | convocation1 = 5th convocation | constituency1 = Yulia Tymoshenko Bloc, No.25 | term_start1 = 25 May 2006 | term_end1 = 12 June 2007 | convocation2 = 6th convocation | constituency2 = Yulia Tymoshenko Bloc, No.23 | term_start2 = 23 November 2007 | term_end2 = 12 December 2012 | convocation3 = 7th convocation | constituency3 = Fatherland, No.13 | term_start3 = 12 December 2012 | term_end3 = 27 November 2014 | convocation4 = 8th convocation | constituency4 = Fatherland, No.13 | term_start4 = 27 November 2014 | term_end4 = }} Andriy Anatoliyovych Kozhemiakin ( ; born in Odessa, Ukrainian SSR Кожем'якін Андрій Анатолійович, довідку) is a Ukrainian politician and a former security service officer.BYT-Batkivschyna replaces its leader, Kyiv Post (7 December 2011)Tymoshenko aware of change in leadership of BYT-Batkivschyna faction, Kyiv Post (7 December 2011) Biography Military / Security Service career Kozhemiakin graduated in 1986 from the Kiev Naval Political College and the Taras Shevchenko National University of Kyiv (majoring in "jurisprudence"). From 1982 till 1988 Kozhemiakin served as an officer in the Black Sea Fleet of the Soviet Navy. From 1988 till March 2006 he served as a senior security officer in the KGB and later in the SBU. Кожемякин Андрей Анатольевич, Информационно-аналитический центр "ЛІГА" Ranks promotions * 2002 Colonel * 2005 Major General * 2016 Lieutenant General Parliamentary career In 2006 and 2007 Kozhemiakin was elected into Parliament on an Yulia Tymoshenko Bloc ticket. After the 2007 election Ivan Kyrylenko was elected faction leader of Yulia Tymoshenko Bloc in the Ukrainian Parliament.elected on post of chairman of BYUT faction, UNIAN (19-12-2007) The faction re-elected Kozhemiakin as its faction leader on 7 December 2011. Kozhemiakin was placed at number 11 on the electoral list of Batkivshchina during the 2012 Ukrainian parliamentary election; he was re-elected into parliament. Список депутатів нової Верховної Ради, Ukrayinska Pravda (11 November 2012)They Call Themselves the Opposition, The Ukrainian Week (31 August 2012) In the 2014 Ukrainian parliamentary election he was again re-elected into parliament; this time after placing 13th on the electoral list of Batkivshchina.Poroshenko Bloc to have greatest number of seats in parliament , Ukrinform (8 November 2014) People's Front 0.33% ahead of Poroshenko Bloc with all ballots counted in Ukraine elections - CEC , Interfax-Ukraine (8 November 2014) Poroshenko Bloc to get 132 seats in parliament - CEC, Interfax-Ukraine (8 November 2014) Full electoral list of "Fatherland" , TVi (15 September 2014) References Category:1965 births Category:Batkivshchyna politicians Category:Soviet Navy personnel Category:KGB officers Category:Living people Category:Ukrainian lawyers Category:Fifth convocation members of the Verkhovna Rada Category:Sixth convocation members of the Verkhovna Rada Category:Seventh convocation members of the Verkhovna Rada Category:Eighth convocation members of the Verkhovna Rada Category:People from Odessa Category:Security Service of Ukraine officers Category:Lieutenant generals of Ukraine Category:FSB Academy alumni Category:University of Kiev, Law faculty alumni